


Five Christmases

by lilyleia78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Christmas, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life over five Christmases</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Christmases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



> A little more melancholy than I expected, but that's Supernatural for you. And I swear there's a happy ending.   
> Happy Holidays!

Five Christmases

**December 25, 1982**

After all the presents are opened and breakfast is eaten and Daddy is falling asleep in front of the football game, Mommy pulls Dean into her lap.

“Hey Baby,” she says quietly, rocking Dean slowly and rubbing his back. “Did you have a good Christmas?”

Dean nods and yawns, relaxing into Mommy’s arms. “Yeah. I gots lots of presents,” he says.

Mommy laughs, softly so as not to wake her sleepy boys, and gives Dean a hug before resuming her stroking and rocking. “That’s because you were a very good boy.”

Dean nods again and his eyes slip closed.

“I have one more present for you,” Mommy whispers. “You’re going to be a big brother.”

Dean smiles even as he’s falling asleep, Mommy’s voice following him into his dreams with tales of how wonderful the new baby with be and how proud she’s going to be of Dean as a big brother.

Dean has never felt so safe or loved.

**December 25, 1983**

Dean tries to keep Sammy from crying, mostly successfully. He tries to keep Daddy from crying too, mostly unsuccessfully.

He stops believing in Santa.

**December 25, 1993**

Uncle Bobby teaches Dean how to drive. “Not that emergency-my-dad-is-bleeding-in-the-backseat crap,” Bobby barks, “You’re gonna learn properly, like all the other punk 15-year-olds in the world.”

Dean rolls his eyes, loving every second of it.

They have chili and eggnog for dinner and Uncle Bobby looks the other way when Dean ‘samples’ some of Bobby’s eggnog-with-a-kick. There’s three kinds of pie for dessert and afterwards there are presents - Barbies and tiaras but also a green pearl-handled folding razor for Dean and 3 new books for Sam. Uncle Bobby swears they’re from Santa.

Dean and Sam don’t know it yet, but their first Christmas traditions are being made.

**December 25, 2011**

Dean wakes up surrounded by monsters and prays to Cas. 

He kills countless monsters and searches for Cas all day.

He prays to Cas at night and falls asleep still surrounded by monsters.

He never notices that it’s Christmas in Purgatory.

**December 25, 2013**

After all the presents are opened and breakfast is eaten and Sam is falling asleep in front of his fifth viewing of _A Christmas Story_ , Dean pulls Cas into his lap.

“Hey Angel,” he says quietly, kissing Cas slowly and rubbing his back. “Did you have a good Christmas?”

Cas nods and bites at Dean‘s lower lip, relaxing into Dean’s arms. “Yes. It has been a very pleasant morning. I did not expect so many presents,” he says.

Dean laughs loudly - who gives a shit if he wakes sleeping beauty on the couch: the Bitch has a room of his own. “That’s because you were a very good boy,” he says, voice low and naughty.

Cas may not understand Santa’s naughty and nice list, but he knows that tone in Dean’s voice and soon they have retired to their bedroom.

“This has been a very pleasant morning,” Cas repeats later, sated and worn out.

“There’s lots more,” Dean promises. “Later we’ll have chili and eggnog and 3 kinds of pie.”

“I look forward to it,” Cas says with far more gravity than their little traditions warrant. “We did not celebrate Christmas in Heaven, but I remember Christ’s birth and we had quite a variety of festivities on that occasion.”

Dean smiles even as he’s falling asleep, Cas’s voice following him into his dreams with tales of the Herald Angel and how he hopes one of the pies is banana crème.

It has been a long time since Dean has felt so safe or loved.


End file.
